kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SlashZero/E-6 Gauge Depletion Composition (Summer '14 AL/MI)
Overview *I formulated this composition during my own E-6 runs, and it served me very well for consistently (55%) getting to the boss, and had relative success in bringing the BB Hime down to 0 HP (2 of 7). I almost always reduced her HP to half or more. *While the consistency for reaching the boss is relatively good, this composition lacks the firepower needed for a final kill against the double BB Hime fleet. Admirals below level 100 may find it useful for the final kill as well. *For a video of this composition in action, watch this VoD: http://www.hitbox.tv/video/212924 Strengths *Low resource cost due to no use of Yamato-class. **Admirals level 100+ would still benefit from having Yamato-class battleships for the final kill *Relatively low retreat rate. *Routing guarantees submarine node, which doesn't reduce ammo. **Also reduces need for 1-1 sparkling since MVP bonus at the submarine node is controlled onto a weaker ship. *Effective at dealing with first node. Composition *BB SSV BB CV CV CVL **Possible boss routes are ACFJ and ACEHJ, at about 50:50 ratio ***ACFJ is the preferred route **3 carriers guarantees C node **Only 1 CVL prevents the fleet from always going to node E, while giving the fleet some minor anti-submarine capability *BBs **High luck is preferred (i.e. Haruna Kai Ni, Nagato) **Equipment is Main, Main, Main, Scout seaplane ***3x 46cm gives a strong double attack in day regardless of engagement form ***Triggers cut-in in night battle, which is essential for dealing maximum damage to the BB Hime with minimal resource commitment. *SSV **Ideally I-401, due to high HP, high armor, and relatively high luck ***From other people's reports, it seems other submarines won't work very well. **Having a high level (90+) is desirable since submarines have low base evasion **Equipment is 2x Torpedo, which helps clear lightly armored ships at day and triggers cut-in at night for the boss. *CVs/CVL **High base attack is preferred. High HP and armor are also desirable. ***Taihou, Hiryuu Kai Ni, Souryuu Kai Ni are good standard carrier options ***Ryuujou Kai Ni as well as Chitose Kai Ni or Chiyoda Kai Ni are good CVLs **3-4 carrier-based scout planes are required to reach the boss. **Around 3 slots for Reppu Kai and 2 Reppu for about 150 fighter power will give air superiority at the boss **Remaining slots can be used on torpedo bombers for damage output. ***This will help clear out ships so the battleships can focus on hitting heavier targets ***High base attack + multiple bombers also helps ensure carriers will do good damage in shelling phase themselves *BB SSV CLT CV CV CV is also possible Node Guide Node A *Use Double Line formation for accuracy **Due to high base attack + offensive equipments used, the damage penalty is minor after cap. *Things to note are enemy flagship CL and flagship Ta. **Flagship CL is the greater worry since it can deal high damage to SSV, which if it happens increases retreat rate at node F/H. It will always attack second, so the battleships have two opportunities to sink it if opening air strike or torpedo do not. **The Ta should sink before her second attack, typically. Node C *Use Line Abreast formation *All-submarine node *Since only one ship is able to attack submarines, CVL is guaranteed MVP. This helps reduce sparkling runs needed by spreading morale gain out, as CVL is unlikely to get MVP at any other node. *Not a real worry Node F *Night battle node. Use whatever formation you like most. *Enemy formation is always line ahead, and therefore ASW damage is severely reduced *SSV prevents any ship besides Ta/Ri from attacking other ships **Sparkling SSV is very strongly recommended for increased evasion here and in Node A *Since the first few enemy ships can double attack, sparkling all ships in fleet is recommended for increased evasion. Node H *Use Double Line for accuracy **The DDs escorting the Hime can severely damage submarines, so high accuracy is preferred for sinking them ASAP. *Pray Carrier Hime misses or doesn't hit to red HP. Node J (Boss) *Use Line Ahead *Full boss support shelling is highly recommended **Sinking the BB Hime's escorts sooner rather than later will let ships focus their attacks on her and chip away at the HP gauge. *If the route went trough F, air superiority should be secured. *If the route went through H, sometimes enough planes will be lost to get air parity only. *Utilizing cut-ins on all ships in night battle is a convenient way to deal as much damage as possible without using expensive Yamato-class ships or vulnerable lighter ships (CA, CAV, CLT) which are a greater liability before the night battle. *After both enemy destroyers are sunk, the SSV is guaranteed an opportunity to attack at night. Category:Blog posts